yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Avnore/Portrait Requests v2
Status: Closed for the moment Introduction heyheyhey, y'all remember when I said "fuck this shit" and closed up requests completely? i'd hope not. but either way, i'm back from hell and ready to make more portraits, ft. 16,129,102 or so new rules!! let's get right into it, shall we? Form Thing Note that this is completely optional unless you don't have a reference. Regardless, it'd still be a big help if you filled it out, especially if you have a certain expectation of what you're going to be getting. *1 = Hair down to a T, minimal modifications; 2 = Hair may be modified as I see fit so as to look more natural, however it should keep it's original shape. Detailed Description/Reference Image: Bust Size?: Uniform (eg: Female Uniform 1; I can only do Uniforms 1 and 5.): Custom Face? (Describe/Provide a reference): Custom Iris? (eg: white pupils): Expression: Accuracy (*1 or 2?): ''' '''Where would you like the portrait to be delivered?: Additional Information: A Few Things to Know *Most of the time I'll only be working on portraits during the weekends/holidays, so don't expect me to be done within 2-5 hours of your request. *I don't like it when people pester me every 2 hours about the status of their request, however I don't mind if it's in, say, chat PMs or discord DMs. Just don't overdo it, aight? *Please don't hesitate to tell me if I overlooked a few details! I'll be sure to fix them ASAP. Examples Male Susumu Portrait v2.png|Susumu Akita ShinHigaku AvFanon.png|My fanon version of Shin Higaku. Shinobu Sengoku Portrait.png|Shinobu Sengoku from Ensemble Stars!. Female Upon realizing that they did not possess any proper examples for female portraits, Avnore backed the fuck away. Rules *'I'm not going to do recolors.' No, it's not that I think I'm too good for them or superior to other portrait makers in any way, but I'm just bad at making them look "clean." I've spent the last few months or so doing nothing but portraits with completely custom hair and shit, and that's fine; It's what I'm most comfortable with, and, personally, what I think I'm best at. I don't want to give y'all something I could do, like, infinitely better than what I've delivered. I probably worded that strangely, but in short, recolors are not something I want to do. *'I will not reuse hair, eyes, or any other parts (except for the base, but not custom clothes) from any pre-existing portraits of mine. ⇦' *'I'm not going to accept anime face claims as references.' "B-but what if my OC is meant to look like a carbon copy of this character?? What if they're a cosplayer?? >.<" lol no *'I reserve the right to decline any requests <3' *'No visual reference, no problem! '''Just be more descriptive than "long red curly hair with blue eyes". What shade of red blue? How curly? Do you have a hex code? In cases like this, I will accept hair/eye examples from anime/manga/whatever, but I'd rather not make your character look like a recolor of a pre-existing one. *'Don't request more than two portraits at a time, and don't request another batch less than 2-3 days afterward.' *'I will not make portraits that are meant to be used by someone who isn't the original requester, unless the character is meant to be shared between them.' *'Credit me by name or don't credit me at all. I don't give a shit whether you spell my name as Avnore or Anvore, just don't be vague. '"Credit goes to the portrait maker" is not credit. ' *'''Do not claim any of my portraits as your own original work or anyone else's. *'Do not edit any of my portraits without my permission.'This includes taking any parts and reusing them. Usually I'm completely chill with people editing portraits I made for them, but I'd still like a heads up beforehand. *'I will not be making portraits for users that have quit or are currently blocked. This applies to shared OCs as well, but if a user has quit or gone on hiatus before and at this time have returned to being a regular/semi-regular member of a wiki, then I'm cool with that.' *'Do not share any of my portraits on other sites without credit and explicit permission from me. '''Again, I'm usually fine with this kind of thing, but please do ask first. *'If requests are closed, they're closed. Don't send any.''' *((More to be added later.)) Category:Blog posts